Transportation trailers having cargo tanks are used to carry a variety of products, including both food-grade and non-food-grade products. Generally, to be effective, insulated cargo tanks must be able to maintain the product carried therein at a certain temperature for a certain amount of time.
In addition to considerations regarding heat transfer, design of cargo tanks can also take into account considerations of weight. In particular, cargo tanks contribute to the total weight of tractor-trailer rigs, which can be required by various laws and regulations to be less than a predetermined maximum weight.
For these and other reasons, it may be beneficial to provide a transportation trailer with a relatively lightweight and relatively well-insulated cargo tank.